Order of the Black Gate
by WaspStingBee
Summary: Several Fullmetal Alchemist characters find themselves in a World of Ice and Fire
1. Chapter 1

**Truth of All Things**

The white void was his domain; from there he saw all, the entity that that clever little alchemist had once called Truth. That fool boy and his brother stepped into his domain with such arrogance to ignore the laws of existence and revive their poor mother. He truly had no choice but to discipline them. A leg from the older one and the younger ones entire body, he had meant take the boys soul too but his clever big brother was able to save it at the last minute by offering his right arm to bind it to a suite of armor.

The brothers weren't the only ones, over the centuries an increasing number of alchemists have tried to mock him, some succeeded using that abomination known as the Philosophers Stone, but most failed horribly. He enjoyed when they failed, he got to play with them when they did. It was only when they stepped into his white void was he allowed to directly interact with them otherwise he could only watch. And watch he did as a slave was tricked by the dwarf in the flask, as a country was raised as an experiment to help refine warfare and to help the dwarf become more like himself, as three men became ashamed and horrified at the actions of themselves and the country they've sworn to serve, as a man took the title of sinner and began a campaign for revenge.

Yes that world filled with clever men needed to be watched, the dwarf was the biggest threat but with the right payment he could be rid of that accursed fool and all his children, and with them gone there was no real threat there, it was elsewhere across space and time that seemed to worry the omnipotent being, in a world of Ice and Fire. Where a wicked fire planned to see all things burnt and a petty shadow strived to freeze the world to its core. All the while the people danced to a tune of blood and stupidity, and it occurred to him as he watched that far away world that they could use a few clever men. His plans were made, men were chosen, and soon the wolves and the lions and dragons where going to be met with an order of men, an order of Alchemist sent by him to see that world through the long night, and every night after.

He waited for one of the men or boys in this case to come to him, the laws that governed existence forbade him from having any contact outside his white void. So he had to wait until one of his chosen appeared, and one did, younger than he liked and incredibly arrogant, so he was forced to put off his plans and do what he always did when an alchemist played god he punished the boy and his brother, he risked undoing his plans but something in Edward Elric's eyes told him he would see the boy again, older and wiser, and better able to carry out the task that Truth needed to be done. And a couple of years later he came, older and wiser as Truth predicted.

"Much better than the last time I saw you" Truth began

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN" Roared the fool who tried to play god.

"A Story has been written for you, it has good ending, your brother is returned to his body, you marry the love of your life, you even get your arm back. You suffer of course, through uncertainty and intense trials, but like I said you succeed, but I was wondering if you would like to take short cut to getting all that you and your friends want" Truth gave the boy his ultimatum.

Ed stared at him "I don't understand, look, me and a friend are stuck in Gluttony's stomach and we need to get out quickly, we need to use the gate to get the hell out of there" simple minded Edward, for someone so intelligent you would think he would be able to handle more than one task at time, well he was only human.

"I'll see you and your friend returns to your world but first I must ask" the white outline of truth faded out and the wasting form of Alphonse Elric took its place "Have you forgotten me brother" he said in Alphonse's voice, he knew it wasn't playing fair, but with entities on the same level as him running amuck in foreign worlds what choice did he have.

"ALPHONSE!" Ed shouted

"You want your brother, well I want something too, usually I can't do something like this but there is a certain precedence that gives me leave to act, I will let you and the Prince go, but you will return in three weeks time with the people I instruct you to gather, Do this and all you want is yours but be careful mister alchemist for there will be a hefty price" Truth finished and the boy and Prince and one of the dwarfs abominations left through the gate into the world.

He watched as Ed went over the ultimatum with his brother, and then as Truth predicted gathered his chosen and at the end of the third week seven people gathered and stepped foot in his domain.

The Wise Man who lived for more than four hundred years

Van Hohenheim

The Soldiers seeking redemption from the travesties they committed in a false War

Tim Marcoh

Alex Louis Armstrong

Roy Mustang

The Ishvalan who turned from his god to use forbidden alchemy to get vengeance for his people

Scar

Bold Edward

Kind Alphonse

"You have come" Truth spoke

Though each stood before him alone, he saw them as though they were all together. He observed them, Scar was perhaps the most hostile, and Hohenheim the most cautious, but he was optimistic that they would accept the ordeal.

"I know you are weary, some even hostile" Truth glanced at Scar and Mustang "But you must listen, Soon it will be too late, that world will be lost and its disease will spread through existence infecting all things, including your world, and even myself." Truth told them of the World of Ice and Fire and the Game of Thrones and the dangers that lurked in the cold dark and in the harsh flames.

"Before we continue any further I am compelled to tell you that you need not take my Ultimatum, being who I am I must speak the truth. You will win, Father and his Homunculus will be defeated all you strive to do will come to fruition, you will be happy, and if you do accept your stories will be rewritten, even I won't know what becomes of you, but you will also have my everlasting thanks, this threat is very real if you reject my offer, like I said you will succeed, and your children and grandchildren will love you, but of the generation after that will cry out in horror, the cold dark and harsh flame will not stop with just that world once it devours it they will be strong enough to break the boundaries separating all the worlds and then all of existence will suffer, now while they are weak you have a chance to destroy them with your knowledge and alchemy. It is your choice but for the future of all existence I implore you to accept. If you accept I will be allowed to set your world right and all those in it will be safe, but you will have to leave and never return." The Harsh Truth spoke.

"How will you even get us there" Wise Van Hoehheim asked

"You, Van Hohenheim are the key, in you lay hundreds of thousands of souls, with them as payment I will not only be able to destroy the Father and his children but Send you seven to the World of Ice and Fire" Truth explained "and of course your son Alphonse will be restored to his proper body and you will return to being mortal" with that last bit he ensured that at the very least Edward and his father would agree, it was dirty but he had no choice.

"The Homunculus will be destroyed along with all of Fathers conspirators?" Mustang asked uncertainly.

"All things involving the dwarf in the flask will be set right" Truth assured

"Can you do something for me?" asked Edward "If I accept, will you get word to the others, and tell them what we've done, and to Winry" the bold boy asked.

"I will be stretching it but I think I will be able to do that" Truth told him "Now I must have your answers, will you come and save a foreign world from destruction or will you return the world you came from?"

Alex Louis Armstrong was a gentleman and a true noble, he would miss his family, his little sister probably most of all, but if this Truth spoke well truth he must go.

Tim Marcoh had committed travesties in the service of the state military, as long as those abominations were stopped and if he was needed there in this other world, then truly there was no choice in the matter.

Roy Mustang had built his entire career around his military service, he worked hard for his rank, he had ambitions to save his country from Fuhrer King Bradley and become Fuhrer King himself.

Scars vengeance against that abomination carried out and all his creations destroyed there was truly nothing left for him in the world, he could never return to his people, not after breaking his people's greatest taboo.

Van Hohenheim knew his son would be saved and he would be allowed to become mortal once more, and once that world was dealt with he could be reunited with his beloved Trisha.

"Well?" Truth asked

All accepted

"From this moment on you seven will be the Order of The Black Gate, an order of Alchemist who strive to fight injustice and serve the people" Truth roared "Never forget why you walk in a foreign world, but do not let it consume you, Live, find some happiness and maybe even love, you cannot truly protect a world if you are apart from it, be a part of this new world, now there is a new story that waits to be written. GO" With that Truth accessed the souls in Van Hohenheim and with them he did all he said he would.

Anyone involved with the Dwarf in the Flask were erased from the world and the Order of the Black Gate crossed a thresh hold into a new world of Ice and Fire, and Izumi Curtis who had a lingering connection to the Black Gate, had been sent a vision of all that had occurred with the new order of alchemist, and told everyone what had happened to them, and how proud she was of her two students.

 _ **Authors Note**_

This Fic will be a mixture of elements from both the TV series and the Book series but mostly the TV series; it starts in the second season of Game of Thrones. There will be some romantic pairings, but it won't be a major part of the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward

His vision blurred and the white void was replaced with a myriad of colors, he saw earthly brown, lush green, a few shades of grey, and a lot of black. As the world stopped spinning he found himself face first in a large mud puddle. Ed could only thank well, certainly not truth or any other fictional deity, but he was grateful no one was around to see. With some effort he pushed himself up into a sitting position. Wiping the mud and filth from his face he looked around to find that he was in a forest and judging from the position of the moon and stars it was the middle of the night.

Lurching to his feet he called out "Alphonse, Hohenheim, Mustang, ALPHONSE!" he frantically looked around for any sign of his brother. But with clouds and branches blocking the moons light the best he could make out where the outline of trees. His paranoia fooled from a life time of shit kicked in as he envisioned his frail brother falling through the gate and snapping his neck, or some wild beast coming upon him and making the malnourished boy its meal. He needed to find his brother; years stuck in the gate wasting away had left his brother little more than walking skeleton with skin stretched tightly across his bones. The worst things ran through his mind, his brother alone in a foreign world, surrounded by strangers or worst.

Did Alphonse land somewhere more populated, did he find himself in a city or town, Ed quickly thought of his little brother laying dead in a ditch with people just ignoring him as they go about their business. As his mind was assaulted by these horrible visions of what might be the strength in his legs gave way and he found himself kneeling on the ground. He tried to pull himself together, tried to assure himself just because he entered the world alone didn't necessarily mean his brother did. Perhaps Marcoh was with him or Armstrong or even Scar would be welcomed as long as his brother wasn't alone and well looked after, at least until he could find him and tend to him himself.

Feeling exhausted from this whole experience he once again struggled to his feet, blindly moving through an unknown forest for what seemed like hours his patience starting to wear thin. Till finally he came to a clearing large enough for him to transmute a small shack, quickly bringing his hands together and then pressing them against the uneven ground and calling to mind the equations needed to form a small refuge from the wild. It was simple shack with one room with a little fire place on the opposite side. Once inside he performed some more alchemy to seal the door and reinforce the walls to keep out any unwanted visitors and with all his work done and feeling as though he hadn't slept for decades he collapsed on a little bed he had whipped up, not bothering to even kick off his boots and finally allowing sweet sleep to claim him.

Ed slept for a couple hours at best until various sounds from the outside world crept through his walls making it more and more difficult for him to sleep. At first it was soft murmurs and a couple of half assed attempts to open his door than a few a shouts and finally there was a loud banging and Ed's eyes snapped open, bloodshot from barely any sleep. He staggered to his feet and clumsily made his way to the door, unsealing it he flung it open to come face to face with a funny looking man wearing a golden cap.

"Girl, we are looking for a boy traveling to with the Nights Watch" the man made gesture to the group of men and boys right outside his shack. It was odd as the man continued babbling on Ed could tell what he was saying but he also noticed it wasn't Amestrian, words spewed from his mouth that Ed knew he shouldn't had known, but he paid very little attention to the oddity of the language and focused more on what the man had said.

Ed blinked once

Than twice

Then a metal fist smashed into the gold capped bastard's face making aloud crunching sound and launching the man several feet backwards. When the dust settled and all could see the crumpled mess of a face that was left to the poor dumbass, his nose was obviously broken most of his teeth knocked out and a large imprint of a fist lay in the center of his newly rearranged face.

"You fucking cunt!" roared someone on horseback as he made way to ride Ed down, as the man drew his sword and charged at the still seething Fullmetal Alchemist Ed simply stepped to the side catching the man's sword arm snapping it with another loud crunch, one similar to that of the one his friends face had made, and threw him from his horse. Landing a few inches from Ed it was already too late for him to defend himself as Ed grabbed him by his neck with Ed's right and preceded to strangle him.

"I… AM… A MAN" Ed growled dangerously as the man's face turned an unpleasant shade of purple. Ed letting out one more growl before releasing the poor bastard. Gasping for air he quickly ran toward another horse, assumingly that of his companions as his own horse hadn't stopped and just kept running, climbing on its back and urging it to run as fast as it could to get away from the little monster, forgetting his injured friend and leaving him behind in the process, he forced the horse to gallop at break neck speeds all the while screaming foul obscenities.

"Err, lad you shouldn't have done that." Croaked someone off to the side of him and for the first time he got a good look of the place where he had erected his shack. Apparently his temporary home was just a few feet from what could only have been a road.

 _How the hell did I miss that_ Ed thought to himself, he was sure it hadn't been there the night before, but then again he was pretty tired last night so he supposed it was possible for him simply to have overlooked it. Ed then surveyed the men and boys surrounding him. He wasn't impressed most of them had the look one only got from a lifetime of hard struggles on the streets, some were harden men, possibly even killers, other where simply young men and boys who have had some bad luck. But Ed was most intrigued by the old man who had spoken to him, he was dressed all and black and from the man's eyes was clearly the hardest man apart of the group.

"They started it old man" Ed said as turned around to close the door on his shack.

"That maybe so, but now they're gonna be lookin for ya as well." Ed was barely paying attention to the old man has he brought his hands together and then pressed them against the door and in a burst of alchemical energy the shack dissolved into the ground from whence it came. The old man and all his companions jumped back some grabbing anything that could be used as a weapon, some falling flat on their asses, and the old man himself grabbing the hilt of his sword.

"What are ya some sort of wizard"

"Hmph, magic's not real you old fool, that was alchemy"

"Alchemy? Like turning iron to gold?" That caught the attention of some of the old man's traveling companions.

"Any halfwit alchemist can make gold, me I can do a bit more than that" there was mocking tone in Ed's voice.

"Yeah well whatever you can do you should keep it to yourself, most don't hold with magic?" the old goat said, agitating Ed a little when he persisted on calling his beloved alchemy magic. And then a groan came from the fallen gold cap bringing Ed back to situation at hand.

"Who the hell is he anyway" Ed gestured to the broken man.

"Not from around here hey? That's a city watchman from Kings Landing. He and his friend followed us from the city asking about one of the boys. When we where bit unforthcoming about which one he was they got the idea that we might be hiding him in your shack." Ed just looked at his handy work, regretting it a little as he noticed most of the man's teeth where now sprinkled on the ground.

"What did the boy do to get them looking for him" Ed asked wondering why they just didn't hand him over.

"Doesn't matter" Ed was a bit surprised by that response "This lot here is going to the wall, soon they will be Brothers of the Nights Watch when you join the watch you get amnesty from all your past crimes, so it doesn't matter" the old man finished

"Old man" Ed called to black cloaked old man

"Yoren" he supplied

"Edward, Yoren you travel a lot?" Ed asked wondering if maybe this man has seen Alphonse

"I do"

"Have you seen a boy like me, golden eyes and golden hair, although he'll be malnourished, mostly skin and bones" Ed asked the barest hint of hope in his voice.

"Sorry lad no one like that around these parts, at least none I've seen" Yoren went on "You attacked two men just following orders from the King" shit Ed thought, things always got messy when royalty was involved "You best get far away from here. You're welcome to come with us, I dare say that you'll be put to some good use on the wall, but you should be careful of who you do your magic in front of. A lot of superstitious men in the Nights Watch" Yoren offered.

"Thanks but no thanks, besides Kings Landing, which is the closest city?"

"Closest in the opposite direction of Kings Landing is a hundred miles that way" Yoren pointed north "There may be a handful of villages here and there, I would tell you it's not safe to travel alone at the moment what with the war thats about to break out, but something tells me you can handle yourself, but still you might want to at least travel with us until we get out of the Riverlands , the Mountains been raping an pillaging all around these parts and I've made this trip a hundred times so who knows, might be taking a few less known paths and come across that boy you mentioned."

Edward was silent for a time thinking over his options. On one hand he didn't like being a part of a group which he was rapidly starting to believe were comprised of criminals looking to escape punishment. On the other hand Yoren knew the land, at least knew it more than himself, and then there was this Mountain Yoren mentioned. Ed thought he didn't sound like the type of man he wanted to get involved with, well at least not while he was looking for Alphonse, after that he would gladly pay the rapist a good beating. Then there were his possible traveling companions, Ed gave quick glance at the group bound for a wall, all of them had eyes on Ed, and most were still clutching their makeshift weapons.

"What the hell, I don't know anything about this place, I could use a guide"

"That's all well and good, boy, you may not join the watch but if you travel with us you'll pull your own wait, now I have no qualms with giving out a helping hand and seeing as you're new to these parts I guess you could use one, but you'll not perform that magic, like I said most don't hold with it and while the Nights Watch is well respected, that doesn't necessarily mean we're welcomed, you understand" Yoren said firmly

Edward reluctantly consented to Yorens terms, after all he got the feeling this place was somewhat more primitive than his homeland, if the unpaved road was any indication and the fact not single one of them had a gun, and if Ed remembered his history correctly before Alchemist had became a respected and critical part of the State Military they were either murdered in their sleep or burned at the stake by fearful religious fanatics. The kind that preyed upon ignorant primitive minds; the kind Ed despised.

That's how Ed had come to travel with a group of outcasts and criminals, the first few days had been uneventful, mostly he helped Koss and Kurz, a couple of poachers, to hunt in the woods. The experience had brought Ed back to that island years ago, where he used to hunt and scavenge with his younger brother who to Ed's growing despair still remained missing, he kept hoping to come across some person with some knowledge of Alphonse's whereabouts. But none they had come across knew anything about a golden eyed golden haired boy.

The pace set by Yoren was brutal, but Ed understood, it was best to keep ahead of any city watch that might have been trailing after them. As the journey to the north continued on while Ed was tolerated he was by no way accepted. Many shunned him, even two of three bastards in the cage refused to make eye contact, except for the red haired one with the golden lock swept to the side of the face, that one didn't seemed scared like most of the others just cautious. That went on for the first week with only Yoren willing to talk to him. He had a lot of good stories, Yoren did, had been all over the seven kingdoms collecting men for the Nights Watch, which as far as Ed could tell was some sort of capital punishment; after all Yoren was forced to join after he had killed his brother's killer. The only other person who wasn't afraid of him was a little girl pretending to be a boy. Every time Ed turned around he found her lurking behind a tree staring at him. It wasn't until the second week after they had made camp one night that she actually spoke to him.

"How did you make that shack disappear?"

Ed, who was lying against tree, cracked one eye open to find that she was leaning over him, her head cocked to one side. "Alchemy"

"Yoren said he's heard of alchemy turning iron to gold not making shacks disappear, he says you're some kind of wizard even if you don't want to admit it"

"Alchemy can do a lot more than make gold"

"Like what?" Ed now fully awake decided to humor the girl

"The art of Alchemy revolves around transmutation, changing one thing to another but you can't just make gold out just anything; in order to gain something of equal or greater value must be lost. That is the law of Equivalent Exchange the founding principle of alchemy. I used the earth itself to make that shack, to mold the walls and roof and then when I was done using it I simply returned to its original form" He noticed the girl had a small frown.

"But How" Ed sighed already tired from the days march and getting the feeling that explaining tectonic plates underneath them crashing and grinding into each other creating the energy necessary to empower the various alchemical arrays was going to be bit too much for the girl to understand so he simply gave another explanation one that he loathed.

"Magic" Ed said with a roll of his eyes

"So you are wizard" the girl said excitedly

"Sure"

 _ **Authors Note**_

 **Okay I'm fairly certain the pairings in this fic are gonna be**

 **Mustang/Val**

 **Ed/Elia Sand/ Sansa Stark with a weird love triangle thing going on**

 **That's pretty much the only romances though that might change if the mood hits me**


End file.
